


sappho

by kurooos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Meteor Shenanigans, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Should Kanaya and Rose be having sexy times in the research lab? No.Are they going to anyway? You bet your sweet peach they are.Kanaya simply can't keep her mouth to herself.





	sappho

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a self indulgent fic ugh lord  
> Kanaya eats Rose out  
> enjoy <3  
> p.s. sorry if it's a little ooc? this is my first rosemary fic oops

Rose finds Kanaya in the research lab. Or rather, Kanaya finds her.

Rose has made herself comfortable tucked into the table, book of choice open on the flat surface, elbow on the weird wood-metal hybrid to hold up her chin as her eyes roam the black letters. Line after line. Boring Alternian script detailing hypotheses and experiments in drab clinical steps.

Her eyes drew up to the transportalizer as it began to light up. Soon, Kanaya appeared, stepping forward with a stack of four books in her arms. The jade-blood doesn’t look surprised to see Rose sitting there.

“Hello, Rose.” The troll comes around to Rose’s side of the table to press a kiss to her black lips in greeting, smiling before she moves to the two rows of bookshelves on the far wall of the little room.

Rose gives up on trying to cram in information in a foreign language and turns around in the chair to watch Kanaya put the books back in their proper slots. A much more interesting subject.

They catch each others’ eyes every few seconds, sneaky and flirty glances met with smiles or winks and quick glances away. By the time Kanaya’s arms are empty, Rose is beckoning her over.

The jade-blood easily, happily, complies and stands in front of Rose, kissing her again before glancing over her shoulder to take a peek at the still open book.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed reading lusii climate exposure research.”

“Oh, is that what this is?” Rose glances at the book as well, a sly grin pulling at her lips when Kanaya’s fingers pull her chin back around, “I was under the impression that this was a science fiction novel and I was just getting past the boring introduction.”

Kanaya doesn’t grace her with a reply, instead kissing her again, and again….and again. Rose hums gently, hands finding their way on Kanaya’s waist, trying to pull her in closer, perhaps draw the other girl into her lap. But Kanaya doesn’t come, no matter how insistently Rose tugs and begins to quietly complain against her mouth.

When they finally part, Kanaya moves her mouth to Rose’s neck, careful to not smear lipstick against her light skin. Rose leans back, bumping into the edge of the table with a sigh before her hands give up on tugging and begin to undo the fabric she can reach.

“I have doubts that this is the best place to do this,” Kanaya starts, still licking over the small new bruise she’s left above Rose’s clavicle.

“Nonsense,” Rose sighs, making a noise of triumph when Kanaya’s sash and skirt drop to the floor, “no one will come looking in here. No one else on this rock reads this shit.”

Kanaya ends up laughing. A combination of Rose’s profanity and obvious frustration in keeping Kanaya far away enough to pull both her shirts free is a little comical.

She has grown to be rather fond of Rose now. After taking a year and a half to warm up to each other on the meteor, they began dating, mostly in secret. Rose’s faux confidence masked anxiety and stress and self-conscious thoughts that only made themselves known under the influence of alcohol. Many awkward and, in Rose’s words, “shitty” dates led to deep philosophical talks on the floor wrapped in blankets, both girls falling asleep against each other when the hours droned by.

It’s been a long time to have Rose like this. Flirty and genuinely confident. Herself. Happy.  

“You’re thinking too much again, darling.” Rose’s voice says gently, pulling Kanaya out of her thoughts.

“I was only remembering our time together when this all started.” lips press to the corner of Rose’s mouth, stuck in a pout.

“Remembering embarrassing things will only serve to ruin the moment we’re having.”

“Endearing, you mean.”

Rose rolls her eyes and ends with fixing the jade blood with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

“No. I do mean embarrassing. I had no idea how to act around you.”

“You grew out of it,” Kanaya tries.

Rose immediately comes back with, “it still happened.”

Kanaya takes Rose by the chin again and kisses her, hard, sure to press her tongue against the seal of her girlfriend’s lips to part them and dip inside. She’s lovely. So very lovely in the way the tension eases from her muscles and she leans into Kanaya’s touch like she’s starving for it. Kanaya pulls back.

“And I do not love you any less for it.”

Rose gripes in exasperation, banters back and forth with Kanaya through the rest of their time getting clothes pulled off and tossed to the floor. She’s still grumbling little protests as Kanaya kisses down her bare chest, over each breast and down further, the top of her navel, just below, further, _further_.

Manicured nails finally find their way into Kanaya’s hair and a sigh is gently let into the room. It is not the first time that Kanaya’s put her mouth on her, pressed her warm tongue inside, but every time it feels like the first time. Hot. Wet.

Rose’s legs splay wider to fit Kanaya’s shoulder between them, seated awkwardly on the chair so her pelvis is angled comfortably for Kanaya to fit her mouth against her.

Kanaya settles on the little chair cushion under her knees, knocked to the floor in their haste to get their clothes off. She chances a peek up, to check if Rose is comfortable where she is or not, and the verdict weighs heavy with the former.

Rose’s head is leaned back, blonde hair carefully fallen away from her face, not hiding the pink flush that runs from Rose’s cheeks to the top of her chest. Her small, pink nipples have already begun to stiffen and were Kanaya not so preoccupied she’d make her way back up to wet them and tease the sensitive skin with her teeth.

Rose seems to be a very avid fan of her fangs regardless of where she decides to drag them. Or in some cases, sink them.

The skin at the sides of Rose’s chest moves and slides over the tone of muscle as she breathes, gasps and sighs to make her moans quieter. Kanaya sees it as a challenge. She flattens her tongue and drags it wet and slow all the way up between Rose’s folds and over her clit, watching the shiver roll up Rose’s back to her shoulders.

Her black lips part, head dropping so their eyes can meet. That shy bit of Rose is coming back, subtle in the way Rose’s eyes get darker as she watches Kanaya’s tongue make the same hot slide from back to front again. The way Rose catches the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and squeezes before letting go. The way her fingers curl in Kanaya’s hair and push, pull, tug, skip at the base of her horns before letting go and trying to find the edge of the chair to grasp.

The flush on her cheeks brings out the hidden spatter of freckles across her nose and that little detail is the one that makes Kanaya groan and close her eyes. Keeping that memory of Rose’s face in her mind as she works her tongue faster, again and again until her chin is dripping with saliva and slick.

Rose’s thighs are trembling. Just a barely there tremor that tenses when Kanaya seals her lips and sucks, rubs the slippery underside of her tongue on Rose’s clit in languid circles.

Rose’s fingers suddenly have a tight hold on Kanaya’s hair again, not pushing or pulling, just holding on as she whines and whispers, “yes, _yes_ , right there, just like that, Kanaya, _please_.”

She knows better than to switch the pace up now, especially when Rose begins to rock her hips in small little jerks until her legs tense up and her voice cracks on a sob. Kanaya would like to watch but she’s seen Rose’s face enough times to know. The gentle knit between her brows, the bitten off lipstick, her jaw dropped, eyes squeezed closed as she chases her orgasm. The way that as she comes down from it she purses her lips together and her face relaxes, shoulders slumping.

Kanaya doesn’t pull away until Rose pushes on her forehead and groans, shaking her head and mumbling “I’m done, I’m done.” Perhaps Kanaya would continue on just to hear her love cry and plea. But now is not that time.

Rose ends up pulling Kanaya up into her chest and then up enough to drag her tongue over Kanaya’s wet chin with a mischievous smile. Kanaya’s fangs _ache_.

They end up on the floor, Rose knelt over Kanaya’s hips and short blonde hair framing her face like a halo. She keeps a hand on Kanaya’s flat chest, and the other on her hip before slipping down. Her violet eyes are sharp, predatory even when dark and blown wide with lust.

“And for your reward…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps if yall will it, I might write the second part to this  
> but probably no one is going to read this lol


End file.
